This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/962,832, filed on Aug. 1, 2007.
The present invention relates generally to a fitness system and method for climbing walls. Particularly, the invention relates to a fitness system and method which includes a plurality of cooperating work out activity components constructed for use with a climbing wall. More particularly, the invention relates to a fitness system and method which uses resistance tubing and cooperating hold structures on a climbing wall.
Applicants' assignee is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,266 entitled Climbing Wall Assembly, issued on Jun. 6, 2006 and which is incorporated by reference herein. The '266 Patent discloses climbing wall panels having a pattern of mounting apertures for receiving handholds and relates climbing wall elements. The fitness system of the present invention provides exercise structures to transform a climbing wall into dynamic workout stations and to increase cardiovascular endurance, muscle strength and flexibility to the user.
In addition to the benefits derived from use of the climbing walls, the fitness system and method of the present invention provide resistance tubing and other structures to enhance workout activities at and on a climbing wall.